Point Blank
by Cherry Flavored Arsenic
Summary: Gaz topples on a cliff of decision, holding her brother's life in one hand and shadows in the other...R/R please! ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Point Blank-By Daft Plushie  
  
I  
  
Gaz looked at her reflection in the mirror. Two brown eyes stared back at her from a pale face surrounded by violet hair. Whips of violet hung down in the face as the eyes stared. A thin, pale hand came up, brushing back the strands of hair. Gaz was momentarily surprised to find it was actually her hand, not the girl's in the mirror. She turned away and scanned her room, her eyes falling on the window. The sun was barely creeping around the thick black curtain in her room. Gaz frowned, but turned and walked to her bed. She sat down and pulled on her black boots and laced them up.  
  
Maverick said it would be easy. He said that once it was down they'd all be free of the shadows in their lives. Gaz had come to believe that shadows were more than they appeared. Sometimes Gaz thought she saw the shadows stir, like they were real. The shadows in Gaz's life were really deep and dark. The promise of ridding herself from them was like telling a starving man that he could now have all the food he wanted. Gaz stood and picked up the black trench coat, slipping it on over her short black dress. Gaz walked to the closet, opened it, and pulled out a shiny black object. Slipping it in the trench coat pocket, she brushed her hair from her eyes again and walked out the door towards the stairs. Would it be as easy as Maverick said? Was anything ever easy?  
  
II  
  
The sun shined bright as Gaz walked down the street towards the Hi Skool., grumbling about the sun. It shoe down bright, giving Gaz a violet halo of sun rays around her head. It shone off the black with great intensity and off the skull in a white glare. Gaz's mind ran over what she was to do. Exactly as Maverick said. She needed to do exactly as he said earlier at the lair.  
  
***Gaz and her friends had met at the night club, 'The Lair', an all night dance club for the gothic. It wasn't very crowded that night and was easy to find a big table that would fit almost all 13 members. Maverick sat at the head of the table, his black hair hanging in strands, illuminated by the neon lights of the club. Chastity sat to the left of him, Jeff next to her, then Mirk, then Alice, and Gaz sat across from Maverick. On her left going in a clockwise direction back to maverick sat Rain, Seke, Reanne, and Brad. Three of their members couldn't fit, so they sat around the booth in closer tables and listened.  
  
Maverick started out by saying a few things on their growing gaming skills, and then went quickly into the matter. He pulled out a small black bowl filled with folded white papers. With a serious tone, they discussed what they were going to do after they ended it. Maverick then told everyone to choose a slip of paper. On the paper were numbers. When Gaz's turn came up she pulled out a small folded paper and looked at it. memorizing her number, she waited until everyone got one before asking a question. Maverick said it would be easy when the time came. He said not to worry because all of the shadows would be gone forever. Gaz sucked in a deep breathe as she reached for the cold metal handle on the door of the Skool. Gaz hoped Maverick was right. III  
  
Shadows twisted along the silent hall as a few footsteps were heard coming from he right. Chastity, Zeke, and Rain came, also wearing black, and waited. Two minuets later Maverick showed up to begin. Gaz's head was cleared of all else and filled with a sense of duty and determination. She knew what was to be done as she had no doubt she could do it. Soon, they would be free of hat and prejudice. Maverick nodded and gave the signal to move out. Gaz walked to the door #6 and stood facing it waiting. They lined the hall, everyone at a door, waiting with intent on their face.  
  
The minuets ticked by as they waited. Gaz looked up at the # on the door. 6. It was familiar somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 10:23, her watch said, only a minuet left. She took slow, calm breaths as she listened to the voices behind the door. Maverick turned and shouted as the clock changed to 10:24.  
  
At that moment, in sync, they all kicked in the doors to the classrooms. Gaz's foot struck the door, making it fly open with a loud crack. The faces were stunned as they turned towards the intruder. Gaz reached into her coast and pulled out the gun. She pushed the door back and fired over and over again. Kids screamed as the teacher fell, bullet in the throat, gushing blood from her broken jugular. The blood sprayed up as Gaz fired one round after another into the class. The screams were deafening, coming from all around her. They echoed from he hall and in the room. There was a slight buzzing in Gaz's head as the deafening screams and gun blasts drowned out other noises. They fell like flies, blood splattering up against the walls, desks, and kids.  
  
They stood frozen, screaming and crying, dripping with blood. Gaz shot again and again. They stood no chance of escaping from Gaz's orange. Her coordination and skill was too great. She short, grinding her teeth, keeping her goal in mind. She could see only red and the cries were cemented into her brain. She slid her gun across the room and came to rest on one head. Two terrified brown eyes stared back between the barrel of the gun. 


	2. Part Two

IV  
  
Gaz quivered as she looked through the sites, hesitating to pull the trigger. Her goal broke. She tried to take a breath, but could get no air as she stood standing aiming the gun. Dan him. Why did he have to be here in this classroom? He was always ruining things for her. Why couldn't he have been in another classroom? Dib's lips moved as he tried to choke out her name, shaking. Dib's face was pale and splattered with blood His eyes were wide as he shook and tried to cough out her name.  
  
"G-Gaz?" He managed to say.  
  
Gaz stared at him, pointing the gun, a heavy feeling of dread, disappointment, anger, and sisterly love flooded over her. Her head ached, her vision blurred, but she kept the gun pointed, shaking though she was. He shouldn't of some to Skool today. He was always getting in her way! he deserved to die! Always picking on her, stealing her pizza, and making her watch 'Mysterious Mysteries' all the time. Gaz gritted her teeth and balled up her fist. He didn't deserve the live. He needed to be submerged into darkness forever! Gaz's finger started to press down on the trigger.  
  
"Gaz! Wha-what are you doing? Gaz" Dib chocked.  
  
Gaz's finger loosened as she looked into his eyes, filled with fear, life flashing before them. Gaz looked deeper, into his should almost, her eyes starting to water. She couldn't kill him. He was her brother. She had tortured him through the years. They could have gotten closer, like real brother and sister. Yet as the years went by, they just got farter away. Gaz realized now that that was the only way Dib could express his love for her, by being rude. Dib had such a simple mind in away. Sometimes overlooking the obvious, but such a good mind he could figure anything. Dib was like Dad in a way.  
  
Gaz frowned at the thought of Professor Membrane. Anger returned. He was never there for either of them. He didn't even know or use her name. It was always "work first! The world needs me!" They never even spent any time together. Dad never understood what his children needed or wanted. They practically raised themselves in ways. Gaz realized now that video games had been her source of comfort and escape from the harsh reality of not having a real family. Dib had used a similar escape, becoming obsessed with the unexplained. Maybe if he could solve the mysteries of the universe, he could understand why his dad was never there for him. V  
  
"gas, please out the gun down. You don't know what you're doing." Dib sputtered.  
  
"Shut up Dib! I hate you! You always thing you know what's best! You're like Dad! You over look the obvious and study the smaller, less important things! I do know what I'm doin!" Gaz yelled, lowering her gun a bit.  
  
"I'm not like dad! I'll never be like him! Neither will you1 We're not like him Gaz, don't throw it away because of him."  
  
"I said shut up! You might not think so, but you are like him! The only thing different is you actually socialize and pay attention!"  
  
"Socialize? No one likes me!"  
  
"I like you Dib. I hate you too. It's not fair. You don't deserve the light nor the shadows., Dib stuttered, not getting anything but little sounds out. Gaz shook. She couldn't kill him, yet she had to finish the job. The police would be here soon and they were to leave no survivors. She couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger though. Gaz's watery eyes burst and tears ran down her cheeks. She shook, pointing the gun at Dib's head still.  
  
"Dad was never there for us. He still isn't! He doesn't deserve children like us Dib! You have a whole life ahead, but it's so full of shadows. I can help. I have to help. I can remove the shadows We could go together Dib! We could leave Dad to his work! He doesn't deserve us. The shadows are gathering Dib. We have to go."  
  
"Gaz! You're insane!"  
  
"No1 I'm not. You are and I can fix it! The world doesn't deserve your intelligence, you can't grow up like Dad. Come with me Damnit1 Dad doesn't care. No one does. They hate you Dib Come and let's find the light. I hat you so much for all that you've done, but I love you too Dib! You were always there for me. Dad wasn't. He doesn't care or he would have loved us and watched out for us."  
  
Dib stared at her words, she was crying and talking in circles, yet her message was beginning to become clear. he looked down the barrel of the gun, shaking and quivering,. Gaz's finger twitched on the trigger as her brown eyes locked with his.  
  
"We should have gotten close when we had the chance. It would have made life easier. I'm through hiding behind games and vengeance. You don't have to hide behind the paranormal mask anymore Dib. I'm here for you. We could finally become real brother and sister. Life is screwed up enough."  
  
You can't believe that you can shoot all your problems away Gaz. Put the gun down. With death comes eternal darkness, not light. We do have a chance if you're willing to, but if you kill me, you'll forever be submerged into the shadows. put the gun down and give it a chance Gaz."  
  
Gaz quivered as she stood. Dib wasn't right. They didn't have a chance. There was only one way out of the darkness. Death was the key to the unlock able door. Dib's eyes pleaded with hers as the gun centered on his head.  
  
"You're wrong. You don't deserve to die. You deserve to live in your shadows. You are just like Dad. Overlooking the obvious. Dad needs to feel pain, to feel darkness. he needs to pay. So do you Dib."  
  
Gaz's mind buzzed, screams from down the hall echoed in her head as her blurry eyes watered more. Suddenly there was a loud mental snap. Her limbs went num and her eyes glazed over, staring at nothing, yet everything. her vision blurred, doubled, then became clear. her mind stopped running in circles and became blank. The shaking stopped and Dib stared.  
  
"It's too late for you Dib. Good-bye."  
  
Gaz raised her limp arm, aimed and squeezed the trigger. There was a loud blast as everything played in slow motion. The bullet ran down the barrel of the gun, emerged in a loud blast and sped through the air. Dib's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open to whisper her name. The air waves rippled as the bullet sped through them. VI  
  
Gaz stared in disbelief into Dib's eyes. There was a brief moment of sanity as she watched the bullet. Sanity was followed by pure horror as she watched the bullet rip through the skin on Dib's forehead. it tore thought, separating the skin and going deeper into the skull. Blood burst from the wound and splattered out and back to splash up against her face, warm and sticky. Dib's eyes locked onto hers as the bullet penetrated his skull and entered his brain His head was blown back with such force he fell out of he desk. The blood sprayed up as the bullet pushed through to lie deep in his brain. The splash of blood flew up, splattering against the desk, walls, bodies, and Gaz.  
  
Gaz stood there and screamed as her brother's blood ran down her face, jacket, and hair, in drips. Pieces of brain splattered and stuck to the wall beside Dib, the blood running down in trickles over them to fall back to the floor. Dib's blood mixed with the other blood to form pools that would permanently stain the floors and walls. Gaz screamed and screamed, her mind numb with horror and recovered sanity. She shook, her vision blurring and doubling again as their eyes locked. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the dead brown ones of her brother's. His glasses, slightly tipped, the hole in his head unbearable, yet magnetic. Dib lay slumped, staring into her eyes, as he would be for all eternity. 


	3. Part Three

VII  
  
hands clasped around Gaz's shoulders as she screamed and cried and shuttered violently. They turned her around to face to blood splattered face of Maverick, cold and stern.  
  
"Gaz. The time has come. It is time to finish the job. Come into the hall and leave all the darkness behind you."  
  
Gaz shook her head, crying and screaming.  
  
"No! This is wrong. We'll never escape the shadows! They'll be there. They were coming and now they're here. You won't escape them!"  
  
"we will Gaz. Come, you did a great job. Come now."  
  
"No! I just shot my brother! For heaven's sake Maverick! My brother! You set me up. you made me choose that number! I didn't want to kill him!"  
  
"He deserved it. Come Gaz, time is running out. Can't you hear the sirens? The police will be here soon and if we aren't done, it'll be ruined!"  
  
"No! It's ruined now! This was never right. It's you who deserves to die, Maverick, YOU!"  
  
"Now Gaz. There's no time for shock. The others are hanging there peacefully, waiting for use to join them. Come now."  
  
"No! You don't listen! This was a mistake!"  
  
Gaz pushed away from him, lifted her gun and pointed it at his head. Maverick backed off and stood there.  
  
"This isn't how it's supposed to end Gaz. Don't ruin it for me Gaz!"  
  
"You said it would be easy."  
  
Gaz Squeezed the trigger, sending the bullet through his brain. blood splattered on her as her cold face watched him fall. There was a thud as the pieces of brain and blood splattered on mixed on the floor.  
  
"You lied."  
  
Gaz's mind spun, set, and focused. She turned, tears rolling down her face as she stood looking at her brother, laying dead on the floor. His intelligence the world would never know. he'd never see the light. Gaz turned around to the door, looked back once more and left. As she walked down the silent hall, her footsteps echoing in death, she looked about. It was clean, though the classrooms were soaked in blood. Every other door hung a person in black, their arms out against a board, bullet holes in their heads. Small drippings of blood piled below them. The dead silence followed her to the door. Approaching sirens whirred as Gaz stood in front of the door. As the cars pulled up, she heard them get out and run up to the building.  
  
Gaz shut her eyes, clenched her fists and screamed.  
  
The shadows in the hallway stirred.  
  
~eprolouge~  
  
(Newspaper clipping)  
  
Hi Skool Massaqure Rocks Town  
  
-Just yesterday, at about 10:24 am, several kids dressed in black, known as the "Shadow" entered the hi Skool. The day, just like another for them, would soon turn out to be a nightmare that our town will never forget. The children went in and apparently opened fire on the classrooms on the first floor and second floor. The children were fired upon and killed, the police have reported that there were no survivors of the original massequre. They found the principal, nurse, and secretary in the janitor's closet with throats slit. Blood, it was reported, was so great in quantity, it pooled on the floors. The hallway, thought strange enough, was spotless except where they found members of the shadow hanging. There were also a few bloody footprints leading from classroom #6, where they found the leader dead with a bullet in his brain, up to the front doors where the police were surprised to find the only survivor. Gaz Membrane, daughter of the world Famous Professor Membrane, was found screaming at the door way, apparently traumatized, by police as they stormed the building. Police claimed she "had a traumatized, pale look and was splattered in blood. It was as if she had seen Hell." Gaz Membrane, suspected of being in the cult, was rushed to the hospital for any injuries. The police claim that after she is found well, they will begin to question her on what happened so that they will be able to piece together the information and get a full view on the crime. "She's so fragile and traumatized right now though. We need to give her time or she might break." Sergeant A.E. Bofour said. In the meantime, parents are asked to come to the morgue ad identify the deceased for the.... 


End file.
